


Dick Grayson必须死

by TimothyWithConner



Series: That One Cliche High School Au [1]
Category: Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Under the Red Hood, Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, jaydick_flashfic: atonement, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimothyWithConner/pseuds/TimothyWithConner
Summary: Dick Grayson是高中里最受欢迎的男孩，一举一动都（显然）风流倜傥。而Jason Todd是那个让他为自己的所作所为付出代价的那个人。或者说Jason误解了什么、开始报复，结果他的计划却适得其反。





	Dick Grayson必须死

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dick Grayson Must Die](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944079) by [BehindTheRobinsMask](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindTheRobinsMask/pseuds/BehindTheRobinsMask). 



> 作者：  
> 我当时在重看了恋爱刺客，然后写了这篇文。别问我怎么做到的，我自己也不明白。
> 
> 译者注：  
> 翻译得真的很渣，还好我有个强大的Beta太太。这是原作太太的老套高校AU系列（That One Cliche High School AU），第一篇是21，第二篇是21+KT，我陆续都会翻译完

**i.**

 

生活没有给Jason太多理由去庆祝，尤其是当他想做的只有跌跌撞撞地钻进自己的房间，陷进自己的床上然后睡一整天。通过AP课程*真的很难，但如果他想要拿到哥谭大学的全额奖学金，他就必须这么做的。

 

但是今天非比寻常。今天，他有理由去庆祝一下。他的乐队“外驱者（The Outcasts）”得到了在他们的高中舞会上演出的许可，尽管Jason对这个活动本身不怎么感兴趣，但这将是他和他的朋友们最后一次一起演奏了。谁知道他们毕业之后会在哪里做什么呢？

 

于是，Jason拿着一瓶啤酒，而Roy——在其他乐队成员出现之前他就开始喝了——爬上来桌子，举起他那瓶看上去是他养父的价值连城的威士忌（喔，等到Ollie发现了，Roy就要倒大霉了）。“致……我们！致外驱者！让学校的那些废废废废柴见识一下什么是真正的舞会！”他呼噜呼噜地往嘴里塞着吐司，一口把杯子里的东西全喝光了。

 

当Jason也准备跟着那么干的时候，Roy突然又开始讲话了。但这一次，他显得有点伤心又颓废。“致真正的朋友们！真的他妈在关心的朋友，不是那些在你身边惺惺作态的人。”他一边抽泣着一边说着。Jason瞥了一眼Artemis，而Artemis又看了看他。

 

“呃……Roy？你还好吧兄弟？”他问道，走向那个蜷缩在桌子上不断啜泣的红发少年。

 

“操他的伪善者，”他哭得眼睛和鼻子都一塌糊涂，“操他的Dick Grayson！”

 

这足以让Jason确切知道发生了什么。

 

 

**ii.**

高中不是任何人的盛宴。无论你是受欢迎、失败的，还是在这两者之间摇摆不定的，总有人会让你的生活变得痛苦那可能是另一个学生，两个暗中针锋相对的好朋友或者一个不喜欢你的老师。这是每个要去上学的可怜虫的共同点。不过，除了一个人。Jason不知道理由是什么，但无论问的是谁，每个人都崇拜Richard ‘Dick’ Grayson。

 

作为Bruce Wayne的养子，所有教员都喜欢他。谁会不喜欢他呢？众所周知他的养父给学校捐了一大笔钱，显然他们绝不会做任何伤害Dick的事情。更不用说，他曾经是学校体操队的明星。但是不仅仅是老师们，每个和Dick接触过的人似乎也都很喜欢他。他有一双摄人心魄的蓝眼睛，乌黑的头发完美地卷曲着、搭落在他如雕像般棱角分明的面颊周围。这个男人很漂亮，但显然，他也有着天使般的心肠。人们通常用友善、活泼和过度热心来形容他，但Jason从来没有机会去证实这些人说的话。

 

尽管他们确实在一起上过几堂课，但他们的生活轨迹并没有交叉。直到Roy醉到崩溃了，Jason才真正注意起Dick这个人。

 

但现在情况不同了。当这个耍杂技的小子带着他的红发伙伴（redheads）们走过大厅，那双浅蓝色的双眼在Jason身上慢慢停住了。这位歌手发誓他将是那个把Dick Grayson拉下马的人。

 

 

 

“Jason，你为啥把Dick的照片贴在白板上，然后在上面潦草地写上一个‘复仇’？”

 

“嘘，Roy。”

 

“Jason，求你别闹。”

 

“嘘……”

 

“嗷，上帝啊！”

 

 

**iii.**

 

Jason正在图书馆里翻阅心理学的书，突然他撞到了一个人，失去了平衡“呯”地一声摔倒在地上。他这运气绝了！

 

“噢，天哪。我很抱歉！”他听到一个熟悉的声音惊叫起来。

 

当他抬起头，他看到了他前几天在他脑海里阴魂不散的对象——Dick Grayson。他满眼担忧地看着自己，并伸出了一只手。当他的情绪告诉他他应该把Dick的手推开，或者一拳把他打倒在地上，他的理智却告诉他这是个完美的机会。知己知彼，百战不殆。

 

Jason握住Dick的手，微笑着顺着他的动作站了起来，“别担心，小意外。”他说。

 

“嘿，我们一起上过英语课和历史课，对吧？”Dick问道，仍然握着Jason的手。

 

“是啊，不过我没想到你会记得我。”Jason有点吃惊地回答。

 

“谁能忘记那个差点让英语老师因为Shakespeare气哭了的臭名昭著的Jason Todd？”Dick调笑着说。

 

他的脸颊一点点烧起来，Jason笨拙地用空着的那只手抓了抓脑后勺。“是的，就是我。”他小声地说。天哪，他多想忘记这件事情，但是他的朋友们从不让他忘记这件事。他比他的老师更考究不是他的错，他也不想把老师说成一个傻瓜的。但这个词一不小心就从他的嘴里漏出来了，而之后，Jason只能在剩下的时间里安慰老师。只有少数几个学生帮着他，其他人都盯着他看。

 

回想起来，Dick是那些试着去帮助他的人之一。但这可能只是为了维持他善良的名声，Jason可是看清了他的真面目的。

 

“你看，我知道我这么说很冒昧，但你放学之后想不想去喝杯咖啡？”Dick问道，一边咬着他的下唇，一边抬头望着Jason。

 

这将是一个完美的时机来点醒这个杂技小子。Jason所要做的就是拒绝他的邀约并狠狠骂他一顿然后潇洒地走开。。但是当Dick用他那么湛蓝的双眼望着自己的时候，Jason只能僵硬地点点头，答应在音乐教室外面见他。

 

 

 

“Roy？”

 

“嗯哼，Jason？”

 

“我本来是打算复仇的，所以我为什么最后会答应去约会呢？”

 

“呃……啥？对谁复仇？”

 

“嘁，让我哭吧，Roy。你什么忙也帮不上。”

 

“……到底怎么回事？”

 

 

**iv.**

 

“然后他就尖叫起来：‘你竟然敢碰我，荡妇！’”Dick提高音调模仿着他弟弟Damian的声音，讲完了他的故事。

 

Jason双手捂着肚子爆发出大笑，而Dick咧着嘴角抿了一口咖啡。尽管他想要去讨厌关于这次约会的一切事情，但Dick说的越多，Jason越喜欢和他在一起。

 

Dick的脑子里全是最离奇有趣的故事，而且他足够贴心，这让Jason觉得自己很特别。他不想承认，但每一次这个杂技小子对着自己微笑的时候，他能感受到一种奇异的感觉从胃里面翻腾着。天啊，事情不应该是这样的。这不应该是计划中的一个部分，而且话说回来，他原本就没有计划。

二个人在谈天论地了一个小时后，一起走向了他们的车子。Dick抢在前面给他们两个喝的咖啡付了钱，他无视了Jason的抱怨，告诉Jason等到他们下一次喝咖啡的时候，就轮到他付钱了。这“第一次”原本根本不会发生，所以这个有关“第二次”的提议确确实实惊住了他。

 

但是当Dick的手轻轻掠过他的手背的时候，他们的小拇指勾在了一起。他的恐惧加深了，他感觉自己就像是个快要完成第一次约会的小姑娘。这已经不是他第一次约会了。该死，Jason承认他在约会的时候的确挺有魅力的。但现在，他只想逃走然后藏起来。这一天真的能算是一个正式的约会吗？他感到非常迷茫。

 

“瞧，我对你毫无保留了。”Dick停在了他的车面前，说着。Jason确信，当Dick看进他的双眼里的时候，那对湛蓝色的眼睛正渴求着一个吻，天啊，这真是一个糟糕的主意。

 

他意识到自己在面对那双眼睛的时候是如此软弱。而他微微欠身的同时Dick也在中途迎了上来，给了他一个比他所想的时间更长的吻。但当他们嘴唇碰到一起，舌头露出来却没有更深一步地深吻，Jason的手指缠绕在Dick的头发上，他意识到这一刻还是符合他的期待的。

 

 

 

“Art，为什么Jason抱着Brendon Urie*的海报哀嚎呢？”

 

“他说他需要一些精神指引，而我决定不掺乎他的事。”

 

“明智的选择。”

 

 

**v.**

 

在四次约会、无数次亲吻之后，Jason意识到自己和Dick放学之后坐在露天看台上。他手里拿着吉他，慢慢地弹着，哼着一手他已经练习了一段时间但从未有勇气在别人面前表演的歌。Jason从来不会为演出紧张，尤其是和Roy以及Artemis在一起的时候，但这首歌和他平时演奏的不一样。然而当Dick把头靠在Jason的肩膀上的时候，他的焦虑感消失了。

 

不知道怎么的，这个他厌恶的人已经对他的内心做了没有人做过的事情。当杂技小子在Jason的脸颊上留下一个小小的吻，他不得不承认，或许Dick Grayson并没有他想象中那么坏。

 

但就在他开始放松的时候，他回忆起了Roy因为Dick的所作所为而崩溃和哭泣。Jason被迫记起了他最初为什么生气的所有理由。

 

虽然Dick和Jason在他们的学校生活中从来没有真正交谈过，但Roy就不一样了。很久以前，Roy曾经是Dick的红发伙伴中的一员，还有Wally West，Barbara Gordon以及Koy Anders。Dick去哪，他的红发小伙伴们就跟到哪。

 

Jason不止一次看见Roy和Dick依偎在一起，他一度以为他们是在约会。当他问起Roy，这个吉他手否认了，但很快他又去找Dick了，从背后拥抱住他的同时把头靠在他所谓的“朋友”的下巴上。很显然，他们想把这件事保密，对吧？

 

现在，Roy和Jason、Artemis坐在一起吃午餐，回避着他平时的好友们。当那群红头发的人不止一次地想找他说话的时候，他甚至看都不看他们一眼。他们看上去挺喜欢Roy，而唯一不喜欢他的就是Dick。所以很明显，他们之间经历了一段非常艰难的分手，一次如此糟糕的分手以至于他最好的朋友因此崩溃了。这是不容忽视的，那么Jason应该如何摆脱他对Dick的感觉呢？

 

 

 

“喔，主啊！请原谅我的罪过。”

 

“Jason，那是鸣人（Naruto）*。”

 

“嘘，Roy，我在祷告。”

 

“……我放弃了。”

 

 

**vi.**

 

当学期临近尾声的时候，所有人都开始为毕业舞会做准备，特别是Dick和他的朋友们。Barbara Gordon和Kori一起加入了舞会委员会，而很显然，他们拉了Dick来帮忙。这意味着Jason不能像以前那样经常见到他了。这理应是件好事，因为距离可以帮助他控制自己的感情。然而，到了吃午饭的时间，Jason总是忍不住往Dick通常坐的那张空桌子瞥去。

 

“你没事吧，Jaybird？”Roy问道，把Jason从他的思绪中拉出来。

 

愧疚压抑住了他的感情。Jason摇着他的头，朝着Roy勉强挤出一个微笑。“嗯，我很好。”

 

“唔……好吧，Artmies和我正在讨论舞会的歌单，”Roy眯起眼睛说道，因为他和Jason做了很长时间的朋友了，他知道有什么事情不太对劲。

 

“我想我们往常的歌曲不适合这种场合，”Artemis指出，一针见血地切入正题。

 

“管它呢？我们不是去为那些废物演奏的。我们要坚持自己的风格，给他们展现一下什么是真正的音乐！”Jason翻了个白眼，他拒绝表演什么活泼的流行的曲子来讨好他的同龄人。

 

然而，Roy和Artemis彼此交换眼神的时候似乎并不同意他的观点。“Jay，毕业舞会对很多人来说是件重要的事情。我有很多天都在听Kori和Dick滔滔不绝地说他们会有一个怎样完美的舞会之夜，或许我们应该在我们通常的歌单里换几首歌？”Roy提议道。

 

通常，Jason会在Roy说完之前就枪毙掉这个想法。但当Dick被提起的时候，他的脑子里面只剩下那双顾盼神飞的蓝眼睛和满怀爱意的微笑。天，他不愿意做的那些事情会让Dick开心的。“好吧，我会考虑的。”他说道。

 

就在那一刻，Jason Todd搞砸了，因为在他脱口而出的时候Roy的表情就变了，而这个红发少年知道了他最好的朋友一直在隐瞒着他什么事情。

 

“呃……我得走了。”Jason开始收拾他的盘子。

 

在任何人拦住他之前，他跑出了自助餐厅，不停地咒骂着自己。

 

 

 

“Jason，你真的以为你一直躲在我身后，Roy就不会看到你吗？”

 

“……可能吧。”

 

“你比我想象得还蠢。”

 

“如果你答应帮我挡着，我就帮你做一周的化学作业。”

 

“成交。”

 

 

 

**vii.**

那是一个周末，而不知道怎么回事，Jason发现自己躺在Wayne大宅里，躺在Dick的房间里告诉他自己的。像是往常一样，Dick全身心倾注在Jason身上，这让Jason感觉自己…如此特别。

 

“大多数人都不把文学当成一回事，但对于我来说，那就是一切。我认为小说不仅仅是你读了又忘的故事，因为每段文字里面都隐藏着深意，只有你足够重视它之后，你才能理解它。即使是那些人们疯狂追捧的超自然小说，写得够好的话也能反映出现实的挣扎。”Jason躺在Dick的床上，盯着天花板漫无边际地说着。

 

“但你喜欢那些古典文学更多一点，不是吗？”Dick笑了，Jason的心脏立即嘭嘭直跳。他一度和Dick分享过他对古典文学的热爱，但他没想到对方都记得。

“我能说什么呢？Shakespeare就是其中之一。”Jason耸了耸肩。

 

“你这么说，但我们都知道你真正的心属于Jane Austen.”

 

“嘘，别告诉任何人，我要维护自己的名誉。”

 

Dick笑了起来，凑得更近在他的脸颊上落下一个吻。“我认为没有人敢议论你对Austen的爱。”

 

Jason转向了Dick，伸出手臂环住他的腰，把他拉近温柔地吻着他。“《傲慢与偏见》是我妈妈给我的第一本书，所以它在我心中有一个特殊的位置。”他承认，他与Dick分享了一个几乎没有人知道的秘密。

 

“噢，Jay。我这么会如此有幸和你这么好的人在一起呢？”Dick问道，而Jason想笑，因为他每天都问自己同样的问题。

他依靠在自己的怀里，Jason先温柔地吻着Dick，吻逐渐变得热辣又充满欲望。很快，他们的唇舌交融，手指在彼此的衣服下摸索着。Dick呻吟着，他的声音是如此甜美，以至于Jason想要再听一遍。

 

“Bruce和Alfred不在家。”Dick低声说着，这一刻注视着他的Jason身体僵住了。

 

他用手掌捧起Dick的脸颊，与他深吻。等他拉开距离，Jason感觉到自己的身体在颤抖。“你确定吗？”他问道，Dick点着头，脸上带着掩饰不住的灿烂笑容。

 

他们的衣服被扔得到处都是，当他们探索彼此的身体的时候，两个人都咯咯地笑个不停。最初的紧张在不断的触碰之中逐渐消失了。这有点尴尬，但是是如此地完美。就这样当Jason深深地捅进Dick的身体里面，他只能呢喃着惊叹这美妙的感觉，而对方亲吻着笑着让他进入。Jason已经不记得上次如此快乐地和别人在一起是什么时候了。他希望时间能停下来，这样他就可以像Dick所应得的那样爱着Dick，所以他就能像Dick所值得的那样宠爱Dick。

 

“我想……我想我爱上你了，Jay。”Dick轻声说着，他的手指梳理着Jason的头发，让这具身躯猛然打了个寒战。“这吓到你了吗？”

 

的确如此。一想到有人爱着他、他爱上某人，Jason就会感觉到非常害怕，特别是在他和Dick的这种情况里。“不，不会的。”他小声地说着，因为即使他害怕，只要和Dick在一起，他就会没事的。

“Art，我想我搞砸了。”

 

“我觉得是时候和Roy谈谈了，你觉得呢？”

 

“是啊……是，你说得对。”

**viii.**

Jason能感觉到所有人都盯着他，而他几乎就要怒气冲冲地跳起来告诉所有人别多管闲事。但当Dick的伙伴们盯着他的时候，他就动弹不了了。出于某些原因，在数周的秘密约会之后，Dick决定现在是时候告诉他的朋友们他们的关系了。Jason不想这样，因为他知道自己不是那种能给人留下良好的第一印象的人，但这对Dick很重要，所以他来了。

 

当消息传开的时候，Barbara和Kori来祝贺他们两个，戏弄Jason，就好像他们一直是很好的朋友纵使Jason不这么认为。问题出在第三个也是最后一个红发，Wally，尽管收到了Dick的训斥但他似乎一直瞪着Jason，不加掩饰地表现出对他的厌恶。

“我喜欢你，Jay。”Barbara起身说道，“我认为你和我会相处得很愉快，但现在我女朋友在等着我，所以拜拜啦。”话音刚落，她就走向学生会主席Dinah Lance。

 

“我也喜欢Jason，他看上去和你很相配，Richard。”Kori说着，笑着看着这对情侣，而Jason也忍不住朝着她笑了笑。

 

“那么，我还是不赞成。”Wally说着，把手重重地锤在桌子上支撑着自己站起来。

 

“Wally！”Dick吼道，但红发少年不理睬他。

 

最后匆匆瞪了一眼Jason，Wally就离开了，推开人群挤出了自助餐厅。

 

“我去和他谈谈，我对这事很抱歉，Jay。”Dick叹了口气，亲了一下Jason便去追那个红发少年了。

 

这让Jason和Kori被留在了一起，如果他们两个互不相识的话会很尴尬，然而Kori曾经是Jason的实验搭档，他们之间相处得不错。

 

“如果你不介意的话我想问，Wally有什么问题吗？”Jason问道，对他的行为有点困惑。

 

“你看，Richard的上一段恋情没有像他所期待那样结束，在分手之后他很痛苦，然后几乎不和任何人说话。”Kori开始解释，Jason只觉得糟糕了。如果这指的是Dick最后一段感情，那么就是关于Roy的那段。“让他恢复到以往的状态真的很不容易。但是谢天谢地，他能把和前任和解了，这对他真的很有帮助。”

 

等等，什么？Roy还没能和Dick说话呢。

 

“谁是他的前任？”他问道，一种不祥的预感沉甸甸地往下坠。

 

Kori不好意思地笑了笑，指着自己。“我。”她回答道，而Jason的血液开始沸腾了。

 

Dick不仅仅伤了Roy的心而且还背叛了他。突然，他所有怨恨这个杂技小子的理由都说得通了，他已经放弃的那个计划又回来了。

 

Dick Grayson必须为此付出代价。

“Jaybird，为什么你的Dick阴谋论白板又回来了？”

 

“我要践行这狗屎的‘John Tucker必须死*’，Roy Boy。等着瞧吧，咱们要去复仇！”

 

“快睡觉吧，这都三个晚上惹…”

 

“…复仇是不会睡觉的。”

**ix.**

“Jay! Jay! Jay!”Dick尖叫着，抓着Jason的胳膊像是个五岁的小孩一样跳来跳去。

 

“怎么了？”Jason问着，克制着把Dick推开的冲动。现在，即使看到他所谓的男朋友也足以激起他的愤怒。

 

“我想知道你明天是否有空。”Dick回答，突然紧张地盯着Jason。

 

“为什么？”

 

“唔，马戏团来了，我真的很像和你一起去。这对我真的非常重要。”Dick将一张海报塞到他的手里，这是关于一个叫哈利的马戏团向一对空中飞人夫妇致敬的表演。

 

如果搜索马戏团的名字，那对夫妻的名字应该也会跳出来。但那一刻，Jason想到的是他的复仇，这似乎是一个完美的机会。他对Dick笑了笑，在他的额头上留下一个吻。“当然了，Dickie，我会去的。”他回答道，知道自己最后不会出现的。

**x.**

“唔，你…我们要庆祝什么？”Roy看着Jason带来的酒问着。

 

带着灿烂的笑容，Jason拿出了一罐啤酒递给Roy，然后坐在了沙发上。“我做到了，我给那个伪君子上了一课。”

 

尽管他不应该这么做，Jason还是为给Dick Grayson上了一课而感到自豪。不幸的是，他的一部分，他内心的很大一部分痛恨着这个计划，但他不会让这些不必要的感情阻碍他的满足。毕竟这一切都是为了Roy。

 

“你在说谁？”Roy问道，一边坐在Jason的面前一边小口地喝了一口。

 

“当然是Dick Grayson。”

 

“等等，什么？”

Jason翻了个白眼。“你不必保护他，Roy，我知道他做了什么，我知道他背叛了你。”

 

“背叛我？Jason，我们从来都没有约会过！”Roy困惑地盯着他。

 

“我……我看到你们两个，拥抱什么的。”Jason磕磕碰碰地说着，他的胃拧成一团。

 

“你不是和Dick约会吗？你应该知道他和谁都搂着。”

 

“所以他没有伤了你的心？”

 

“呃，不，我们只是吵了一架，因为我把他爸爸的车撞坏了。”

 

Jason疯狂地摇着头，用脚撑着站了起来看了一眼时间——他只能意识到这一切太晚了：“哦，不。哦，不，不——”

 

“Jay……你做了什么？”

他低着头，拿出手机给Roy看他发给Dick的最后一条信息：现在你知道心碎是什么感觉了吧。

 

“噢，操！也许你还能再见他一面？想办法解决这个问题。”Roy开始东扯西扯，焦躁地用手指捋着自己的头发。

 

“我不能，我们应该在马戏团或者什么鬼地方见面的。”Jason喃喃自语，而Roy的脸一下子就苍白了。

 

“噢，Jason，你都做了些什么？”

 

从那时起，Jason意识到他一直都是个蠢货。

“Roy？”

 

“嗯哼，Jaybird？”

 

“我爱他。”

 

“噢~Jason。”

“Babs？”

 

“嗯，Dickie？”

 

“我真的很爱他。”

 

“……我很抱歉，Dick。”

**xi.**

Jason把事情搞得一团糟，而他现在不知道该怎么做了。每一次他在走廊看到Dick，对方不肯直视他的眼睛，而他的朋友们总是围着他不让Jason靠近。红发们知道Jason做了什么，因此他们恨他。Jason也恨他自己。打电话和发短信都是不可能的，因为Dick的一切社交媒体都拉黑了他。Jason不知道该怎么办。

 

虽然他的朋友们都很支持他，帮助他想办法和Dick修复关系，Jason仍然不确定他是否值得别人的原谅。是的，他这样做是出于对最好朋友的爱，但他真的是个傻瓜。如果他和Roy谈一谈，这一切都不会发生了。但是现在，Jason伤透了他深爱的男孩的心，他只想把Dick抱在怀里，甘愿为他的第二次机会付出一切。

 

“够了！我不能坐在这儿就看着你闷闷不乐。”Roy说着，站起身朝着Dick和他朋友的桌子那边走过去。

 

Jason正要阻止他，但当他与Dick四目相对时，他看到了他眼中显而易见的伤痛。他所能做的只有做下来，把视线移开。Artemis安抚性地把手搭在他的肩膀上，但这还不够。没有事情能够减轻他的罪恶感。

他没去做任何事情，只是看着Dick跟着Roy走到了一个角落然后两个人开始悄悄谈话。没有愤怒，没有拳脚相加，他们两个看起来都既伤心又憔悴。但很快，他们都微笑着和对方紧紧拥抱。Dick的目光在Jason身上匆匆掠过，而Roy说了些什么他还是摇着头。Roy点点头，他们两个又拥抱了一次，然后红发少年走回了Jason身边。

 

“好消息，Dick和我和好了，”Roy坐下来的时候宣布道，“坏消息是，即使他现在知道了你为什么会那么做，他仍然还没准备好和你谈谈。”

 

Jason哀叹着向前倒在桌子上。他还指望什么？Dick不可能忘记他之前做的一切然后投入他的怀抱，这不可能这么简单。

 

“或许，你可以在毕业舞会上表达你的感受？”Artemis突然建议道，两个男孩盯着她看。

“你提议一个Dick Grayson中心的歌单？”Roy咯咯地笑起来，而Jason把自己的头敲在桌子上。

 

“这真的是最糟的。”他呻吟道。

 

“只是为了你，Dick会喜欢它的，尤其是你演奏的歌曲对你们两个都很有意义。”Roy解释道，虽然他说的是对的，Jason只是想从桥上跳下去。

 

“我可能只是从这首歌开始，”Artmies补充道，然后瞥了Jason一眼，“你加入还是不加入？”

 

Jason望了Dick一眼，他看上去是如此痛苦，这都是他的错。“我加入。”

 

值得一试。

“Jason Peter Todd，你可能最终还是个傻子。”

 

“我要杀了你，Harper，我真的会的。”

 

“随便你说什么，大情痴先生。”

 

“……我恨这一切。”

**xii.**

Dick一屁股坐在椅子上，看着人们在和他们的对象跳舞，叹了口气。自从Jason的真实目的曝光，他梦寐以求的完美舞会就变成了一场灾难。Dick真是个傻瓜，因为他从没怀疑过Jason。相反，他陷入得太深太快，最终却心碎至死。但他不能因为Jason的所作所为恨他，他应该恨他但他做不到，尤其是Roy向他解释了一切之后。或许他的朋友是对的，Dick对他太好了。

 

“拜托，Dickie，振作起来，这是你心爱的舞会之夜。”Wally用手肘戳了戳他，而Dick给了他一个小小的微笑。

 

“你的伴儿呢？”他转移了话题，Wally转回头瞥了一眼自助餐桌，Artemis Crock穿着一条极其漂亮的蓝裙子站在那儿。

“她简直是太棒了，不是吗？”Wally高兴地叹着气。

 

“是的，她是。这就是为什么你应该和她在一起，而不是我。”Dick说着，推走他的朋友。

 

“你确定你一个人没问题吗？”他担忧地问着。

 

“是的，Wals，在我抢走你的对象之前赶快过去吧。”

 

这足够刺激Wally让他冲向Artemis，拉着她去跳舞了。

 

说完，Dick又开始闷闷不乐地玩着手机，直到他听到有人在麦克风上敲击的声音。当他抬起头，他看到Jason站在舞台中间，肩上背着一把吉他，Roy和那个红发的Artemis也在。Jason盯着Dick的那种方式，让Dick忍不住感觉到一阵窜入脊椎的战栗。

 

“嘿，各位，”Jason开始说话，听起来极度紧张，“我们是外驱者，今天我们要做一点不一样的。为了这个舞会，我们要演出一个新的曲目，名为罗宾。基于，Dick Grayson，这是为了你而且只为了你。”

 

Dick的心怦怦直跳，他能感受到所有人的目光都聚焦在他的身上，但他不介意，他能看到的只有开始表演的Jason。Barbara在他的身边坐下，握住他的手，而Kori站在的另一边。她们都抛下了自己的舞伴来陪伴她们的朋友，而Dick实在是太感激她们了。

 

_“Come feel my heart, its beating like a drum and I confess.”_

_“过来感受我的心吧，我得承认它正跃动如鼓。”_

他们这样不可能成功的，不可能用他们关系刚开始的时候的这种方法。但他们在一起的时候是那么美好，那么快乐，那么完美。Dick怀念他们每天都亲密无间，他怀念和Jason在一起的时候可以展现自我，他知道对方永远不会挑剔他。

 

_“What would you do if I told you that I la-la-loved you?”_

_“如果我告诉你我曾经爱过你，你会怎么做？”_

“你在想什么，Dickie？”Barbara问道，将她的头靠在他的肩膀上。

 

Dick颤抖着吸了一口气，摇了摇他的头。“我不知道，Babs。我真不知道，我爱他，但是……”

 

“他伤害了你。”Barbara替他说完了，Dick点了点头。

 

一首歌完毕，而下一首开始了。但Jason从未停下注视着Dick的眼神，从未停止对着他唱歌。

 

_“And I think you’re from another world.”_

_“我觉得你是如此与众不同”_

 

“Do you think he loves you?” Kori asked. “Do you think he means the words he sings?”

“你认为他爱你吗？”Kori问道，“你认为他的歌表达的是他所想的吗？”

 

“I do. I believe every word but I believed him the first time as well,” Dick bit out.

“我知道，我相信他说的每一个字，但我最开始也相信了他的话。”

 

_“You make me feel like I’m intoxicated.”_

_“你让我情迷意乱。”_

 

“他当时对你说的话不是真心的吗？”

 

Dick还记得每次他们牵手的时候，每次他听到爱语的时候，Jason都会脸红。他记得刚开始的时候，Jason看上去并不确定他们之间的关系，他看上去很犹豫。然后，他记得自己多小心翼翼，他视Jason为珍宝。但他的所作所为伤透了他，伤得太深了。

 

“我想他确实爱我，但我不知道该怎么忘记最后发生的事情。”Dick承认着，把自己的脸埋在Kori的头发里，但仍然专心聆听着表演。

 

然后，最后一首歌开始了，学校不允许Jason和他的乐队表演超过三首。这是一首原声歌曲，比前两首更震撼到了Dick的心。

 

_“Oh, oh, oh, I look for you in everyone I see.”_

_“哦，哦，哦，我在我见到的人之中找到了你。”_

“你们真的就结束了吗？”Kori问，而Dick终于抬起了头。

 

“不是吗？”

 

“这只有在你希望结束的时候，才结束。”她微笑着看着他，而Dick慢慢地转过头看向Jason。

 

他真的是一个陷入爱情的深渊的傻瓜，他傻到在自己意识到之前，就这么轻而易举地原谅了他。但是在他意识到这一点之前，他已经站起来了，走向舞池，对着Jason露出一个微笑，并且为他举起了一只手。Roy朝着Jason点点头，而Artemis走上前，接过了这首歌。

 

_“I love you, I love you, I do,_

_You know I’d do it all for you.”_

_“我爱你，我爱你，我真的爱你。_

_你知道我所做的一切都是为了你。”_

“这真的可以吗？”Jason问，一只手放在他的腰上而Dick点点头，把他拉到舞池之中。

 

“你真是个傻瓜，Jason Todd。”Dick在他们跟随着歌声摇摆的时候在他耳边呢喃。

 

“我很抱歉，Dick。我真的为我所做的一切感到抱歉，但你必须知道我有多爱你。”Jason说着，靠近Dick凝视着他的双眼。

 

_“Cause I just wanna breathe, the air you breathe.”_

_“因为我只想呼吸，你呼吸的空气”_

“我不想再受伤害了。”Dick拉近他们之间的距离，他的手指攥紧了Jason的夹克。

 

Jason深深地呼吸了一次，他的双颊在他托住Dick的脸颊的时候一点点涨红，“我再也不能默默地听下去了，我必须用我力所能及的方法和你谈谈，”他开口说道，Dick睁大了双眼，知道他想说什么。“你刺伤了我的心，我又伤心，又企望。请别对我说为时太晚，也别说这种珍贵的情感已一去不复返了。我再次将我自己奉献给你，现在我的心更属于你……我一直只爱着你。”*

“Jason Todd，你是在引用Jane Austen的话吗？”Dick笑着问他。

 

“我实在没有办法死捱活撑下去了。这怎么行，我的感情也压制不住了。请允许我告诉你，我多么敬慕你，多么爱你。”*Jason在他的耳边低语的时候Dick觉得他的心跳加快了一拍。

 

“我也爱你，即使我没有任何华丽的引用来表达，”他咧开了嘴角露出一个微笑，而Jason也对着他笑，“现在吻我吧傻瓜。”

 

“你这个傻子。”Jason在吻上他之前说着，而Dick别无选择，只能亲上去。

随着时间的推移，Jason被证明是最贴心的男朋友，一直在做可以弥补他的过错的事情。有时候，他为Dick演奏或者用一些能让他获得极大满足感的礼物来贿赂他。第二年哈利马戏团来的时候他们一起去看了，这一次他们十指紧扣着看了这次的表演。

**Author's Note:**

> *出自《劝导》  
> *出自《傲慢与偏见》  
> *歌单：  
> 1\. Lala by The Cab  
> 2\. Intoxicated by The Cab  
> 3\. Breathe by CUTTS


End file.
